old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sly 2: Band of Thieves
Datei:S2Theme.ogg Sly 2: Band of Thieves ist ein Videospiel von Sucker Punch Productions und wurde am 14.9.2004 herausgegeben. Das Spiel wurde über 1000000-mal verkauft. Im Spiel geht es darum, die Clockwerk-Teile zurückzustellen und somit die Wiederauferstehung Clockwerks zu verhindern. Geschichte Sly reist nach Kairo ins Museum um die Clockwerk Teile zu stehlen und sie zu zerstören. Aber als er im Raum wo sie sein sollten ist, ist er leer. Aufeinmal kommt Carmelita mit Constable Neyla aus zwei Särgen, sie sagt, sie habe es gesagt: Diebe kommen immer zweimal zum Ort des Verbrechens zurück. Constable Neyla hingegen sagt, dass es viele Diebe gibt und es auch die Klaww-Gang gewesen sein könnte. Allerdings war Carmelita so von Sly besessen, dass sie nicht auf sie hörte und ihn verfolgte. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd kehren sie zurück nach Paris ins Versteck und suchten nach Informationen über die Klaww-Gang. Jedes Mitglied nutzte die Teile für ihre eigenen Verbrechen. Als Murray Rajan besiegte, Sly verletzt am Boden lag, bat Murray Neyla um Hilfe, doch sie holte die Komtess und lieferte sie aus, nebenbei beschuldigte sie Carmelita der Cooper-Gang geholfen zu haben. Bentley war allein zurückgeblieben und wollte sie retten. Als erstes lernte er mit Gangschaltung zu fahren, dann spionierte er die Komtess aus, wobei er herausfand, dass sie ein Mitglied der Klaww-Gang ist, als drittes lenkte er einen Zug in die Gefängnismauern, damit Sly flüchten konnte. Als nächstes machten sie sich daran Murray zu befreien, wobei sie herausfanden, dass die Komtess Spice benutzte um ihre Gefangenen zu hypnotisieren, als Murray befreit war flüchtete die Komtess in ihren Turm in Prag. Die Gang erholte sich ein paar Tage und dann wollten sie sich an der Komtess rächen, inzwischen fand Interpol heraus, dass die Komtess ein Mitglied der Klaww-Gang und im Besitz der Augen ist. Neyla führte einen regelrechten Krieg gegen die Komtess an. Sly fand heraus, dass die Komtess Carmelita im Turm gefangenhält und mit Hilfe der Clockwerk-Augen zu hypnotisieren versucht. Als Bentley und Sly die Komtess samt Wachen weglocken können sprengen sie die Hypnosemaschine in die Luft und sammeln ein Auge ein, das andere wird von Neyla gestohlen, sofort rennt Sly ihr hinterher, nach einer Weile verfängt sie sich in einem Spinnennetz und Sly nimmt das Auge an sich, aufeinmal taucht die Komtess auf und kämpft gegen Sly, nachdem Sly sie zu Boden gestreckt hat nähert er sich ihr an, doch sie hat geblufft und attackiert ihn sofort, nun nimmt siec das Auge an sich, Sly kämpft erneut gegen sie, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie diesesmal Hypnose einsetzt um ihn zu besiegen, dennoch bringt das Nichts und Sly besiegt sie erneut, jetzt haben sie das Auge Clockwerks. Nachdem Sly und seine Gang in Kanada bei den Holzfällerspielen betrogen hatte, enttarnte sie Jean Bison und warf ihnen die Krallen an den Kopf. Als sie aufwachten kletterte Bentley die Röhre zu Jean Bison herunter wo er erzählte, dass er das Versteck der Gang durchsucht hatte und alle Clockwerk-Teile die er hatte, an Arpeggio verkaufte, nachdem Bentley ihn mit Hilfe eines Funkgerätes und Sly an den Hebeln des Sägewerks besiegte, liefen sie so schnell wie möglich zur Nordlichtbatterie, um auf Arpeggios Zeppelin zu gelangen. Während sie in der Batterie saßen, benahm sich jeder anders: Sly war zappelig und auf Action aus, Bentley berechnete verschiedene Gleichungen und versuchte einen Sinn zu finden und Murray sah wie am Horizont der Van auf einer Eisscholle davontrieb. Als Sly in Arpeggios Zeppelin Fotos machte, sah er Neyla mit Arpeggio reden. Bentley schlug vor die Magnete die Clockwerks Teile zusammenhalten umzupolen, damit Clockwerk auseinanderfällt. Doch durch die Umpolung vereinigten sich die Teile und Clockwerk fiel auf den Boden. Durch den Lärm kamen Arpeggio und Neyla heraus als sie Sly sahen erklärte Arpeggio ihm, dass die anderen Mitglieder der Klaww-Gang so beschränkt gewesen wären, Dimitri verteilte das Spice in Paris, Rajan stellte es her, die Komtess sendete die Hypnowellen zu Jean Bison wo sie in der Nordlichtbatterie gespeichert wurden, diese kam zu Arpeggios Zeppelin mit der Cooper-Gang an Bord, er will mit seinem Zeppelin die Hypnostrahlen über Paris ausstrahlen, da das Spice aggresiv macht, kann er den Hass über den, in Clockwerk eingebauten, Hass-Chip speichern und somit unsterblich werden. Sobald Clockwerk zu sich gekommen wäre, hätte er sich an ihn angezapft. Doch Neyla sprang in Clockwerks Körper und schlug Arpeggio weg, als sie wegflog schrie sie: Clock-La ist geboren!!! Um Clock-La zu besiegen, zerstörten sie die drei Motoren um ihre Energiequellen auszuschalten, danach funkten sie Carmelitas Helikopter an, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, sie nahm an wenn Sly versprechen würde, dass er freiwillig ohne Widerstand mit ihr kommen würde, als sie ankam schoss Sly Clock-La mit dem Geschützturm im Hubschrauber ab. Danach floh Clock-La und attackierte die Batterie, in der Bentley und Murray saßen. Sly sprang über die einzelnen Teile des zerstörten Luftschiffs auf Clock-Las Flügel, er zerschlug ihr die Augen, woraufhin sie in Paris abstürzte, Murray öffnete Clockwerks Maul und Bentley legte eine Bombe hinein, nachdem der Hasschip gelockert war nahm er ihn, doch dann fiel der Schabel zu und er wurde schwer verletzt. Es war zu Ende, dennoch waren die Teile völlig unverändert, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Carmelita kam an und war enttäuscht den Kampf verpasst zu haben, also zertrat sie sofort den Hasschip. Aufeinmal alterten die Teile vor ihren Augen. Plötzlich gingen Murray und Bentley weg und ließen ihre Ausrüstung dort. Sly hielt sein Versprechen und ging mit Carmelita, sie wurde sofort befördert. Im Helikopter hatten Sly und Carmelita sozusagen ihr erstes Date. Nach einer Weile merkte Carmelita, dass ihr Flug durch Paris 2 Stunden dauerte, was Sly auffiel nachdem sie ungefähr 19-mal am Eifelturm vorbeiflogen. Murray hatte ihm noch ein letztes Geschenk hinterlassen ein Band, dass den Steuerknüppel nach links neigte, sodass der Helikopter immer im Kreis flog, als Carmelita nach vorn ging um nachzusehen, flog Sly mit seinem Paragleiter davon. Am Ende schrie Carmelita ihn noch nach: Ich krieg dich noch, Cooper! Außerdem sagte sie vor sich hin: Bis bald, Ringelschwanz. Am Ende sieht man was die Klaww-Gang macht: *Dimitri ist Tanzlehrer auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff (stimmt vermutlich nicht da er in Sly 3: Honour among Thieves noch im Gefängnis ist und nach Sly 3 Sporttaucher wird) *Rajan ist Teppichhändler *Die Komtess ist Immobilienmaklerin (sie nutzt ihre Hypnosefähigkeiten zum Verkaufen) *Jean Bison ist Tierschützer der EPA (er wird bei einer Pinguin-Rettungsaktion wieder eingefroren) Charaktere Spielbare Charaktere *Sly Cooper - Er ist ein Vollzeit-Meisterdieb seit er Clockwerk vor 2 Jahren besiegt hat. Als er die Clockwerk-Teile stehlen will benötigt er vor allem die Hilfe von Bentley und Murray. Alter: 20 *Bentley - Er macht nun seinen ersten Feldeinsatz um dem Team zu helfen. Er wurde zum Sprengstoffexperten und er benutzt seine technischen Spielereien um dem Team zu helfen. Alter: 22 *Murray - Er hilft dem Team jetzt mit Muskelmasse auf dem Feld. Alter: 21 Nicht spielbare Charaktere *Inspektor Carmelita Montoya Fox - Sie hat sich wenig geändert seit dem letzten Teil. Sie verfolgt Sly noch immer, aber sie lässt sich auch von ihm helfen. *Contable Neyla - Sie wuchs arm auf. In der Schule manipulierte sie andere um die Hausaufgaben zu schaffen. Als das auffiel flog sie. Interpol entdeckte ihr Talent und schickte sie als Maulwurf zu verschiedenen Gangs. *Arpeggio - Er ist sehr klein und daher flugunfähig. Er gründete die Klaww-Gang um Clockwerks Teile zu sammeln und sie zusammenzubauen, um sich in Clockwerks Körper zu begeben, damit er fliegen könne. Neuerungen *Man kann jetzt auch mit Bentley oder Murray spielen *Man hat nun eine Energie-Leiste und eine Meisterdiebe-Kniff-Leiste *Missionen werden jetzt in EINEM großen Gebiet ausgeführt *In jeder Welt gibt es nun ein Versteck in dem man Meisterdieb-Kniffe im ThiefNet kaufen oder den Charakter wechseln kann *Man kann nun Taschendiebstähle mit Sly ausführen *Man kann Wertsachen über ThiefNet verkaufen *Der Safe mit einem Meisterdiebkniff ist nun irgendwo in der Welt versteckt *Man kann wertvolle Objekte unbeschadet ins Versteck bringen und verkaufen *Es gibt neue Meisterdiebkniffe *Man hat jetzt beim Hacken mehr Leben *Das Hacken wurde vollkommen verändert Episoden 1. Museum in Kairo 2. Das schwarze Schloss 3. Eine romantische Begegnung 4. Der Räuber erwacht! 5. Gefängnisausbruch 6. Ein verworrenes Netz 7. Der das Stahlross zähmt! 8. Bedrohung im Norden 9. Anatomie einer Katastrophe Videos Trailer Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Plattform Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment Kategorie:Sucker Punch Productions Kategorie:Sly Cooper-Spielereihe Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:September Kategorie:Oktober Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:Juni